NineTailed Fox and Cherry Blossom
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Naruto trains for 3 years and 3 years later Orochimaru invades again. Will a certain blonde haired shinobi save the day or will the Hidden Leaf Village be doomed?
1. A Peaceful Day

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Happy belated New Year everybody. My first fanfic in 2007. I haven't come up with anything since last July. Now I'm back with a Naruto fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. I know I will. Naruto and Sakura fans rejoice. This story is for you. Anybody who don't like Naruto and Sakura, back away and don't flame me.

Summery: Takes place during the 2 ½ year time skip. Naruto goes to train for 3 years and 3 years later Orochimaru invades once again. Can a certain blonde shinobi save the day or will Konohagakure be doomed under the snake's clutches?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz do. Don't sue me.

Ages

Naruto and the other Genin: 15

3 year time skip: 18

Key

**Bold ** Inner Sakura/Naruto Kyuubi

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams

Chapter 1

A Peaceful Day

It was a peaceful day in the Village Hidden Beneath the Leaves or Konohamaru, a certain blonde haired shinobi does his daily routine and a certain pink haired shinobi is doing her daily routine working at the hospital. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. It was around lunch time and Naruto goes to his usual Ramen shop.

"My usual, please." Naruto says as he sits at the table.

"Coming right up." The Ramen Vendor says

"I see you're eating at your usual place, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya says

"Oh its you, ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit)." Naruto says

"Don't call me that!!!" Jiraiya says with a mad look.

"I'm just kidding. You trained me well." Naruto says

"Oh right. Don't do that again or I'll knock you back to next Tuesday." Jiraiya says

"Yeah yeah. So have you been making any new books lately?" Naruto asks

"I'm trying but I can't seem to come up with anything." Jiraiya says

"You'll come up with something." Naruto says

"Yeah." Jiraiya says

"Here you go." The Ramen Vendor says giving Naruto a big bowl of ramen.

"Thanks. Time to eat." Naruto says as he takes the chopsticks and starts eating.

"_Typical Naruto. But I can't seem to shake the feeling something big is about to happen." _Jiraiya thought

While Naruto was eating and Jiraiya was thinking, a certain pink haired shinobi shows up behind them.

"Hi Naruto. Hi Jiraiya." Sakura greets with a smile.

Naruto and Jiraiya turn around to see Sakura.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto says

"Hi Sakura." Jiraiya says

"I see you're doing your usual thing, huh Naruto?" Sakura says

"Yep." Naruto says as he returns eating.

Jiraiya notices Sakura has a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_It seems she has feelings for my pupil. Maybe within due time she'll have the courage to confess. But from what Naruto has told me, she has a crush on Sasuke but since he is with Orochimaru, that might change." _Jiraiya thought.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye." Sakura says

"Bye Sakura." Naruto and Jiraiya says as she walks off.

"That Sakura sure is something, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya says

"Yeah she is." Naruto says after drinking the broth.

"Think you'll ever confess to her?" Jiraiya asks

"I will eventually but I'm afraid she'll kick my ass and she still has feeling for Sasuke." Naruto says with a sad look.

"She might not anymore." Jiraiya says

"You're right. I'll confess to her when I'm ready." Naruto says

"That a boy." Jiraiya says

"I'll see you later, Jiraiya." Naruto says as he places his money on the counter and runs off

"Good luck Naruto and see you later." Jiraiya says

Meanwhile in a faraway area within a cave, a certain snake-nin is plotting an invasion.

"What are you planning, Orochimaru?" Kabuto asks

"I will invade the Hidden Leaf Village within 3 years time." Orochimaru says

"But why 3 years?" Kabuto asks

"I have a plan to gain the power of the nine tailed fox from that blonde brat and I know his weakness and I want to become powerful enough so no one can stand in my way." Orochimaru says with an evil smirk

"That is why I serve you because you have an evil mind." Kabuto says

"Indeed I do. Indeed I do." Orochimaru says

That night in Naruto's room

Naruto is in bed sleeping but he's not having a pleasant dream, but a nightmare about the future of his village. He's sweating and tossing and turning.

_Naruto's dream_

_The village is not peaceful but is burning and full of snakes, sound and sand nin and dead bodies. And older version of Naruto is walking down the street battered and bloody. He walks around until he sees a fallen body. He has widened eyes and rushes to the body and notices its Sakura._

"_S-sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asks_

"_Y-yeah but I don't know how much longer I have to live." Sakura says_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asks_

"_It means I attacked her and she's about to die." Orochimaru says_

"_You bastard!" Naruto says with an angry look._

"_She was an easy kill. I don't care who lives and who dies." Orochimaru says_

"_N-naruto, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Sakura says_

"_What is it?" Naruto asks_

"_I know I've been mean to you in the past and I had a thing for Sasuke, but that was just a childhood crush." Sakura says_

"_What are you trying to say?" Naruto asks_

"_I love you, Naruto." Sakura says_

"_I love you too, Sakura." Naruto says_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. Goodbye." Sakura says as she dies._

"_Sakura, no." Naruto says with tears in his eyes._

"_Awww, what a shame. She confesses to you and then dies. Too bad." Orochimaru says as he walks off_

"_Sakura." Naruto says as red chakra forms around his body._

"_**Sakura**" Naruto says as he gains the Kyuubi's chakra_

"_**SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto yells and a giant silhouette of the kyuubi forms within the village._

_End of Naruto's dream_

Naruto awakens gasping and sweating.

"_What was that about? I need to tell Kyuubi and Tsunede about this."_ Naruto thought

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom. Please read and review so I can continue the story. Stay tuned.


	2. Naruto's Dream

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom  
By dbzgtfan2004

Hello again. I'm back with chapter 2. I thank you for your reviews. I know it was rushed and there's too much dialogue but believe me, I'll do better as I go along so bare with me. I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2. Naruto and Sakura forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will but if I did then Naruto and Sakura would be together and not Sakura and Sasuke.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura/Naruto Kyuubi

_**Bold **Italics _ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 2

Naruto's Dream

"_I'd better tell Kyuubi about this" _Naruto thought

Naruto falls back asleep and ends up within his subconscious which is a dark, dank hallway with an enormous cage with a seal which contains the nine-tailed fox. Naruto approaches the cage but he ends up hearing growling and a huge paw smacks against the cage.

"**_What do you want, you brat? Do you want some of my chakra? Forget it, you already have 4 tails." _**Kyuubi growls

"That's not what I want to talk about, stupid fox." Naruto says

"**_Well, what do you want then?" _**Kyuubi asks

"I had a dream." Naruto says

"**_What kind of dream?" _**Kyuubi asks listening

"A dream about my village being engulfed in flames being invaded by Orochimaru and his followers." Naruto says

"**_Orochimaru, that bastard who sealed my powers in the Forest of Death." _**Kyuubi hissed

"But that's not the bad part. I find Sakura wounded and I found out Orochimaru harmed her. He comes up to me and says so. Sakura confesses to me and dies in my arms. All of a sudden I gain a massive amount of chakra from you thus gaining all nine tails out of anger." Naruto says

"**_I see. How old were you in this dream?" _**Kyuubi asks

"I believe I was 18." Naruto says

"**_Interesting." _**Kyuubi says putting his claws on his chin.

"What should I do?" Naruto asks

"**_I didn't have to say this but I guess you have to train and gain the rest of the tails from me in order to defeat Orochimaru once and for all." _**Kyuubi says

"Really? But what if I lose myself like I did gaining the 4 tailed form?" Naruto asks

"**_That may be the case yes. But it's the only way." _**Kyuubi says

"I see. Hey, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Naruto asks

"**_I see you around the pink haired vixen and I believe you have a thing for her." _**Kyuubi smirks

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Naruto blushes

"**_You're blushing. You do have a thing for her don't you?" _**Kyuubi says with a bigger smirk.

"Okay, you got me. Yes I do have a thing for Sakura." Naruto says

"**_I knew it. Maybe the training will make you more mature and then she'll respect you more." _**Kyuubi says

"Hey yeah. Thanks Kyuubi. I'll train hard to defeat Orochimaru." Naruto says

"**_Good luck, Kit. You'll need it." _**Kyuubi says

Naruto wakes up to a beautiful day. He gets up and does his daily routine but this time he heads for the Hokage building. As he jumps from building to building, he ends up in the main road. He then runs to the Hokage building but ends up running into Sakura.

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asks

"**Cha! What's this bonehead up to?" **Inner Sakura asks

"I was heading towards Tsunade's place to explain a dream I had last night." Naruto says

"A dream? Can I come with?" Sakura asks

"Sure. Come on." Naruto says as he runs off

"Okay." Sakura follows

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office.

Tsunade, the fifth hokage, does her daily routine of getting drunk on sake.

"Why do you drink so much, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks

"Because I can." Tsunade says

"Oh brother." Jiraiya sweat drops

All of a sudden the door opens and Naruto and Sakura walk in.

"Oh Naruto and Sakura, what brings you here?" Tsunade asks

Naruto explains everything to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura and they have shocked looks on their faces.

"Orochimaru invading Konoha again? This is an outrage!" Tsunade says

"You're telling me." Jiraiya says

While Tsunade and Jiraiya were fuming, Sakura has a blush on her face.

"_I died in Naruto's arms after I confess? That's unheard of." _Sakura thought

"**Cha! That's ridiculous! I like Sasuke not that blonde haired idiot!" **Inner Sakura says

"_Maybe Sasuke was just a school girl crush. Maybe I do have feelings for Naruto." _Sakura thought

"That is why I need your permission to go train for 3 years." Naruto says

"Why 3 years?" Tsunade asks

"Because I want to gain the full power of the Kyuubi." Naruto says

Jiraiya, Sakura and Tsunade have shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?! What if you lose control again?" Sakura yells

"I have a feeling I'll control my powers and with that I'll defeat Orochimaru once and for all." Naruto says

"Good for you, Naruto. I guess I have to train you huh?" Jiraiya asks

"Yep." Naruto says

"I knew it." Jiraiya says

"If that is what you want to do then you have my permission. You will train for 3 years. No more than that. If Orochimaru comes before hand, you better be there or else I'll consider you a missing nin. Do you want that, Naruto?" Tsunade asks with a stern look

"No. I will be here if Orochimaru shows up. Believe it!" Naruto says

"Good. Now pack up your things and be on your way and good luck." Tsunade says

"Okay. Thank you, Tsunade. You won't regret it." Naruto says as he runs off.

"Oh I won't." Tsunade says as she goes back drinking sake.

"Well I guess I have to go catch up with him. See you later." Jiraiya says as he disappears.

"Bye Tsunade." Sakura says as she runs off.

A while later, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Naruto's friends stand near the front gate saying their goodbyes to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Good luck, Naruto." Hinata says

"I hope you get strong and kick ass." Rock Lee says

"Yeah. We need a strong fighter in our midst." Guy says

"I hope you defeat Orochimaru because we don't need a bastard like him around anymore." Kiba says

"Thanks everybody. I really appreciate the goodbyes. Don't worry I'll come back stronger than ever." Naruto says

"Please come home when we need you." Sakura says

"I will. Bye everybody." Naruto says as he and Jiraiya leap out of the gate and to their destination.

"_Good luck, Naruto." _Sakura thought

To Be Continued

And that is chapter 2. I hope I did better this time. If I didn't then oh well I did my best. Next chapter takes place 3 years later after Naruto left and Orochimaru's invasion begins. Please read and review and prepare for the big moment. Catch you later.


	3. 3 Years Later

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi again. I'm back with chapter 3. Thanks again for the reviews. If anybody were confused with what Kyuubi said about Orochimaru sealing him. I made a bad choice in words. I know that the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto but I meant during the time in the Forest of Death in which Orochimaru used the five-pronged seal to seal the Kyuubi's chakra. Sorry about that. Anyways it's the moment you've been waiting for. 3 years later and Orochimaru's invasion. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. Don't sue.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Ages

Naruto and the other kids 18

Chapter 3

3 Years Later

3 years have past since Naruto and Jiraiya have left to train and today's the day they return. All of the teachers and students have trained for this day. The day Orochimaru invades.

Deep within a house, a certain pink haired girl wakes up to greet the day. 18 year old Sakura Haruno to be exact. She has developed for the past 3 years and her curves filled out perfectly. It will make a certain Naruto turn his head in a heartbeat. She gets up and puts on her clothes and walks down the street towards Ino's flower shop. When she walks by, she hears something she didn't want to hear.

"Hello, forehead girl." Ino greeted with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, Ino Pig." Sakura retorted.

"Hey isn't today the day _he _shows up?" Ino says

"Naruto" Sakura blushes

"Ha! I knew it. You do have a crush on him don't you?" Ino gloats

"S-so what if I do? Why do you care?" Sakura retorts

"I remember we used to fight over Sasuke but since he's with Orochimaru that's ancient history now. Naruto actually comforted you after he left." Ino says

"You're right. Let's go." Sakura says as she runs towards the gate.

"Right." Ino follows

They arrive to see all the groups and their teachers waiting for Naruto and Jiraiya's return. Everybody has developed well and has increased their attacks.

"Hi Kakashi, how have you been?" Sakura asks

"I've been good. Reading my book as usual." Kakashi says as he pulls out Make-Out Paradise

"Typical Kakashi." Sakura sweat drops

Everybody was talking among themselves until Hinata sees something in the distance.

"Hey look." Hinata points

Everybody looks especially Sakura to see who was coming. They were so excited as it comes closer and closer but when it came into view everybody had disappointed and stupefied when a frog with a note in its mouth shows up.

"Hey what's this?" Tsunade takes the letter from the frog's mouth and reads.

"_Dear guys,_

_Sorry I couldn't come right away. I wanted to do a little more training. Don't worry I'll return as soon as I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"It seems he wants to train more. But he will return soon enough." Tsunade says after she read the letter.

Everybody was disappointed and they left.

"_I can't believe Naruto wants to train more. Oh well he'll return." _Sakura thought.

When Sakura was about to leave, she sees 3 shadows in the distance.

"Hey, there's somebody coming!" Sakura yells

Everybody heard Sakura and they see who is coming. As soon as the three shadows came into view, they notice it was Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They're wondering why the sand siblings are here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asks

"We came to help you guys fight against Orochimaru. We had enough of that bastard and want him dead." Temari says

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Gaara asks

"He went to train for 3 years and we got a letter saying he'll be training for a little bit longer but he'll return." Tsunade says

So can we help you guys?" Kankuro asks

"Of course you can. We need more fighters." Rock Lee says

"Great. Let's go guys." Temari says as the sand siblings walk inside the town.

The group leaves and does their usual things but what they don't know is what's in store for them.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's Hideout

"Today's the day we invade Konoha and take my rightful place as Hokage." Orochimaru says

The Sand and Sound ninjas cheer while Sasuke and Kabuto just lean against the wall silent.

"You guys know what to do. Oh and Sasuke?" Sasuke looks "I have a special mission for you. I want you to go and kidnap Sakura for me so I can lure Naruto to me. You got it?" Orochimaru asks

"Yes I do." Sasuke says with an emotionless look

"Good. Now let's move out!" Orochimaru says as they disappear.

Everybody has been doing their daily routines but what they don't know is a bunch of Grass ninjas are hiding in the buildings waiting for their moment. All of a sudden, an explosion erupts at the wall making it crumble and make a hole. A bunch of Sand and Sound ninjas as well as a bunch of snakes go though the hole. The invasion has begun.

Anybody who was in the streets has been sent to their homes so nobody gets hurt or killed. The only people standing are Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, the students and their teachers. The Sound and Sand were about to attack but a whole bunch of blurs came down from their hiding places revealing Grass ninjas and now the attacking has begun.

Bodies fall and blood splatters everywhere as Sand, Sound and Grass ninjas get killed every which way. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession Jutsu against a bunch of Sand and Sound and skewers them with kunai and shuriken making them fall dead. Shino is surrounded by Sand but he sics his insects on them and ate up the sand ninja. A horrendous sight to see.

A bunch of sand and sound ninja surround Gaara.

"I see you've betrayed us. Not a smart thing to do." A Sand Ninja says

"I'm afraid we have to kill you." A Sound Ninja says

"I'm afraid not. A friend saved me from my inner demon and I won't let you take my chance away with meeting him!" Gaara says with a menacing look in his eyes.

He lifts his hands and a bunch of sand surrounds the Sand and Sound. They panic and yell for help.

"Too bad. Good bye. Sabaku Sōsō (Desert Funeral)." Gaara says as he closes his fists

The Sand and Sound scream out in pain as the sand crushes them and blood splatters out rendering them dead.

"Don't mess with me." Gaara says

Everybody else kills off the Sand and Sound but Sakura is in big trouble. She is surrounded by a bunch of Sand and Sound. She can't do anything since she doesn't know any powerful jutsus. One of them approaches her.

"Our master wants us to take you in. Come along with us and you won't get hurt." A Sand Ninja says

"No I don't want to come with a bunch of bastards like you." Sakura says

Everybody stops what they're doing and looks at Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino yells

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Sand Ninja says as he grabs her arm

"Let go of me! I don't want to go." Sakura says struggling

"Stop struggling you brat!" Sand Ninja says keeping his grip

"No! Stop!" Sakura says

"Let's go." Sand Ninja says

"No!" Sakura says

As they keep struggling, a kunai come out of nowhere and pierces the Sand Ninja in the forehead. He loosens his grip and falls dead.

"Who the hell did that?" A Sound Ninja asks looking around.

Everybody looks around until Sakura looks up and sees a shadow.

"Hey, look up there." Sakura points at the shadow.

Everybody looks up and sees the shadow and they were shocked and happy who they saw. The shadow reveals itself none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He has developed a nice muscle tone and has a determined look on his face. He looks handsome with the cherry blossoms blowing.

"Naruto!" Sakura cries happily

Naruto leaps down the building and ends up between the dead ninja and Sakura. Everybody was surprised how Naruto lands at that height.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asks

"Yeah." Sakura blushes

Naruto takes the kunai out of the dead ninja's head and looks at the Sand and Sound with an angry look.

"Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Naruto says

To Be Continued

Naruto's back with a vengeance. What kind of skills has he learned from the past 3 years? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review. Stay Tuned. Believe it!


	4. Naruto's New Powers

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Here I am again with Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now is the moment you've been waiting for. Naruto has returned and has new powers with him. How will he defeat the Sand and Sound ninja who surround him? Find out now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and I worship him for making a sweet series.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 4

Naruto's New Power

Naruto stands there in a circle of Sand and Sound ninja with a dead Sand ninja and Sakura between him. Everybody still has shocked and surprised looks on their faces until one of the Sound ninjas kept his cool and approaches Naruto.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asks

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, resident of this village, keeper of the nine-tailed fox and was once a goofball, now confident enough to take you down." Naruto says

"We shall see about that." The Sound Ninja says as he takes out a kunai and charges.

"No, you fool!" One of the Sand ninjas yells out.

The sound ninja approaches and tries to stab Naruto but he hits open air. He looks around to see where Naruto disappeared to but finds nothing.

"Where are you, coward?" He yells

"Behind you." Naruto says

The Sound ninja way about to say something but it was too late. Naruto snaps his neck and he falls over dead. Naruto's friends, teachers and especially Sakura were surprised and shocked how fast and strong Naruto was to take out a single Sound ninja with a simple neck break as well as throw a kunai from on top of a building to take out the Sand ninja. That made the Sand and Sound mad and they prepared to attack.

"Sakura, get out of here." Naruto says

"Right." She says as she leaps out of the circle and goes up to the still surprised and shocked group.

"Is that Naruto? What happened to the ramen eating, mischief making goofball we know and love?" Ino asks

"That's still Naruto only he's better skilled." Sakura says

"You bastard, how dare you kill two of our men. You'll pay for that!" A Sand Ninja says

"Try me." Naruto says

The Sand and Sound yell out and close in for the kill but before they got a chance, Naruto leaps up to the same building he was on showing up and everybody looked up. Naruto puts his fingers together to perform a ninjutsu.

"Let's see you try my famous technique. I'll kill you where you stand. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)." Naruto yells

In a heartbeat, a bunch of Naruto clones poof into existence with confident looks on their faces. Each one of them takes out a kunai or a shuriken ready to fight.

"Let's go, guys." The Real Naruto says as he leaps down from the building and the clones follow.

It was a massacre, the sand and sound ninjas fall like dominos from either getting skewered by a kunai or a shuriken leaving all of them dead. Everyone was still surprised and shocked with what Naruto did to all those sand and sound. The clones poof away and Naruto approaches the group.

Tsunade gets over her shock and says "How did you do that?"

"I trained long and hard for 3 years and it was worth it." Naruto says

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Rock Lee says as he slaps Naruto on the back.

"It's good to be back." Naruto smiles

"Hey, where's Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks

Their question was answered with a sand ninja, sound ninja and snake were fighting a toad. They tried to attack but the frog's tongue was too quick for them and flings them to their deaths. The frog approaches the group and sees the ero-sennin on its back.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. Had a run-in with a bunch of sand, sound and snakes but my good friend here and I took them out." Jiraiya says with a confident look as he gets off his toad and the toad disappears.

"So Naruto. Have you finally achieved all nine tails?" Sakura asks

"See for yourself." Naruto says

Kakashi uses his Sharingan and Negi and Hinata uses their Byakugan to look inside Naruto. They look at the seal and can see nine consecutive energy tails waving around the seal and they got shocked looks on their faces.

"He-he has. Wow. Wasn't it dangerous being able to get all nine tails?" Hinata asks

"It was at first but then I became more and more confident in my transformations and now I have enough power to destroy Orochimaru." Naruto says

What they didn't know was a certain Uchiha was watching them the whole time and now was the chance to capture Sakura and retrieve her to Orochimaru but he had to wait for the right moment. He notices them starting to walk towards the other fights and he leaps ahead of them to a dark alley and waits for the right moment. He sees Naruto walking by and he gets a mad look but when Sakura walks by his moment to strike was now. He silently runs to Sakura and grasps her mouth and pulls her into the alley. Sakura makes a squeal and yelp which got Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru asks

"Sakura was right behind us and now she's disappeared. Something's not right here." Naruto says

"Do you think she went a different way?" Ino asks

"I highly doubt that. Sakura, where are you?" Naruto asks

"She's right here." A voice Naruto didn't want to hear.

He and the others looked up and were shocked to see Sasuke holding a struggling Sakura.

"Sasuke, you bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing with Sakura?" Naruto asks

"I'm taking her to Orochimaru so you can come to him." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I won't let you! Let her go, asshole!" Naruto yells

"Too bad. You'll have to come to our hideout to retrieve her. So long for now." Sasuke says as he throws a smoke bomb and they both disappear.

"Damn it!" Naruto yells as he smashes his fist to the ground making it crack.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll help you get her back." Ino says

"No. I'll get her myself." Naruto says

"But…" Ino says but was interrupted from saying anything more when the familiar red chakra comes out of Naruto.

Everybody backs away from him with shocked faces as the ground cracks around Naruto as he becomes part of the Kyuubi. The familiar red Kyuubi eyes come into form as well as the claws, teeth and whisker scars come into existence. Naruto is pissed.

"**Sasuke, Orochimaru. I won't forgive you for attacking my village and taking away my one true friend away from me. I will find you and when I do, I will make you suffer a painful death. I will retrieve Sakura and nothing will stand in my way. I'm coming for you!!!!!"** Naruto Kyuubi says with a very angry look.

To Be Continued

Whew I wouldn't be Orochimaru and Sasuke right now. Oh no! Sakura's been kidnapped and Naruto is out for blood. Will he be able to retrieve Sakura in one piece? Find out next time. Please read and review. Believe it!


	5. Sakura Kidnapped

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello again. I'm back with Chapter 5. Thank you for your reviews. Confidence is good for me. I know that Sakura has trained with Tsunade and is super strong but I just wanted Naruto to have a purpose to fight Sasuke and Orochimaru. Yes I'll try to use the actual jutsus, but bare with me. I will make the fight scenes longer but I'll leave that up to Naruto vs. Sasuke and Naruto vs. Orochimaru. I'm also glad you like the 18 year old Naruto. His training for 3 years was worth it. And now time for Naruto and his friends to save Sakura from the clutches of Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. Don't sue.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thought, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 5

Sakura Kidnapped

Naruto was still in his Kyuubi state pissed at Sasuke and Orochimaru for taking Sakura away from him. Tsunade approaches him and gives him a hug to calm him down.

"Naruto, I know how you feel but you have to calm down. We'll help you get Sakura back. All of us will." Tsunade says showing his friends and teachers.

Naruto stares at his friends with an angry look but he starts to calm down and turn back to normal.

"That a boy. Do you feel better now?" Tsunade asks

"Yeah. Come on guys. We have a ninja to save." Naruto says

The others cheer and they leap from building to building then from tree to tree heading towards Orochimaru's hideout.

Meanwhile

Sasuke goes into a throne room where Orochimaru is sitting enjoying himself. He notices Sasuke holding Sakura.

"Ah I see you have her. Excellent. Our plan is coming together. Now all we have to do is wait for Naruto to show up and the games will begin." Orochimaru says with an evil smirk

"Take her to the dungeon and guard her well. I don't want her to escape."

"As you wish, my master." Sasuke bows and takes Sakura to the dungeon

He throws her into the jail cell and locks it up. Sakura goes up to him.

"Why are you doing this? I knew you better when we were younger. You don't have to go through this." Sakura says

"I'm sorry but I have to obey Orochimaru. I want to have power in order to beat everybody and this is the way to do it. You'll just have to go with it." Sasuke says

"But I don't want to!" Sakura says

"You have no choice. Goodbye for now." Sasuke says as he goes back upstairs

"No. Naruto, help me." She slumps and starts to cry.

"**Cha! I hope Naruto kicks Sasuke's ass!"** Inner Sakura says

Back to Naruto and the gang

They keep on leaping from tree to tree until they end up in an open field with an ominous looking palace in the distance. Everyone senses Sasuke and Orochimaru inside.

"Looks like we found what we're looking for." Kakashi says

"Yeah." Naruto agrees

A Sand ninja goes to Orochimaru's throne room.

"Orochimaru, Naruto and his friends have arrived." He says

"Excellent. Have the men give them a warm welcome." Orochimaru says

"Yes, sir." The Sand ninja runs off to confirm the men.

Naruto and the others run across the field and once they got towards the entrance, they get welcomed with a massive amount of Sand and Sound ninjas eager to fight.

"We'll take care of these guys. You go save Sakura." Shikamaru says

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks

"Don't worry. We'll take care of ourselves." Kiba says.

"Okay. You guys be careful." Naruto says

"We will." Hinata says

Naruto runs to the entrance but is surrounded by Sand and Sound.

"You're not going anywhere boy." A Sand Ninja says

They were about to attack but they couldn't move. They look to see who's holding them back and it was Shikamaru with his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique).

"Leave Naruto out of this. Your fight is with us." He says.

Naruto leaps out of the circle and heads in.

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Naruto says

"Anytime." Shikamaru says

And so the rescue mission to save Sakura has begun.

Naruto works his way through the palace until he runs into Sand and Sound.

"Well well, trying to save the girl I see. Too bad you won't be able to find her. You'll have to pass through us first." The Sound ninja says

Naruto gets into a fighting position bringing up his arm and waving his hand in a "bring it" fashion. The Sand and Sound attack but it was no sweat for Naruto to take them out with kunai and shuriken. He moves on and runs into Sand and Sound every now and then and takes them out. All of a sudden, he hears crying down a hallway and heads down that way. He was about to get to where he was going until he runs into a bunch of Sand and Sound again and they look stronger from the last few batches.

"I have no time for bastards like you. Out of my way." Naruto says

"I'm afraid that won't happen. This is where you die." A Sand ninja says

"Yes and once we take the nine-tailed fox from your corpse, Orochimaru will let us have our way with the girl and I'm feeling anxious right now." A Sound ninja says

"I won't let you touch a hair on her head. I was going to take it easy on you guys but when you mentioned Sakura, I'm going to take you out in a painful way." Naruto says as he did some hand signs and puts his hands in a circular fashion. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Chakra starts to form into a sphere.

"Wh-what are you doing?" A Sand ninja asks

"A Powerful technique." The chakra forms into a complete sphere. "Say goodbye!" Naruto throws the spiraling sphere at the surprised sand and sound and it hits them knocking them out. He heads down to the end of the hallway and hears the sound down the stairs. He goes down the stairs and sees Sakura's cell being guarded by sand and sound. He sneaks up towards the cell. Sakura notices him but Naruto puts his finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. Naruto sneaks up behind one of the guards and snaps his neck. The other guards notice him and charge. Naruto easily takes them out with shuriken and kunai. He then retrieves the keys and unlocks her cell. Sakura then leaps out and hugs him.

"Oh Naruto. Thank you for saving me." Sakura says

"Aw it was nothing." He says rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I was thinking about something when I was in the cell and it was about time I told you something important." Sakura says

"And what is that?" Naruto asks

"Well when we were younger, I had a crush on Sasuke but when he went to Orochimaru that changed. I'm sorry I was so mean to you back then." Sakura says

"Aw its okay. I've forgiven you for that." Naruto says

"Well what I wanted to say to you is I love you, Naruto." Sakura blushes

Naruto smiles, "I love you too, Sakura."

They go up to each other and kiss. After a while they break apart and hear applause from the last person they wanted to see.

"Very good. You finally confessed to each other. Too bad you have to die." Sasuke says

"You bastard! You took away Sakura so you can get to me. Fine you want a fight? Let's take it outside then." Naruto says

"Very well. Let's go." Sasuke puts his hands in the position for teleportation.

"Hang onto me, Sakura." Naruto says as he puts his hands the same way.

"Okay." She says holding onto him. They all disappear and end up at the battlefield. Everyone was surprised with the appearance of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Go to the group, Sakura." Naruto says

"But what about you?" Sakura asks

"I'll be fine. I just need to take care of something." Naruto says

"Okay. Please be careful." Sakura says as she goes to Tsunade and the others.

"I will." Naruto says

Everybody makes enough room for Naruto and Sasuke to fight.

"Let's do this, you bastard." Naruto growls

"With pleasure." Sasuke says

"It's finally happening. The clash of the titans. Naruto vs. Sasuke." Kakashi says

"This is going to be good." Shikamaru says

Naruto and Sasuke stare each other down with their chakras flaring at each other. The battle has begun.

To Be Continued

Yay! Naruto and Sakura confessed. And now the battle between Naruto and Sasuke will happen next chapter. Who will be victorious and who will fail? Find out next time. Read and review. Bye for now.


	6. Naruto vs Sasuke Part 1

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello again. I'm back with Chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. About the Kyuubi being nice to Naruto, hey he needs more power than himself and besides killing Naruto won't do him any good unless somebody releases him. And now the moment you've been waiting for. Naruto vs. Sasuke. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's not nice to sue me.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams

Chapter 6

Naruto vs. Sasuke Part 1

The skies darken with storm clouds to create an eerie powerful atmosphere. Naruto and Sasuke look each other down with determined and mad looks on their faces. Jiraiya and the others look with surprised looks on their faces until Sakura shows up.

"Hey, Sakura. You're okay." Ino says

"Yeah I know. Thanks to Naruto." Sakura says

"I can't believe he's facing Sasuke head on." Kiba says

"He seems really determined on fighting him." Rock Lee says

"Did you do something to him?" They look at Sakura

"You might say that." She blushes

"Did you say what I think you said to him?" Sakura nods

"You lucky girl you. You finally did it. You confessed to our savior. I'm jealous." Ino smiles

Everybody congratulates Sakura and she blushes harder. They continue to do so until lightning struck and thunder boomed to get their attention back to the fight.

"Let's fight, shall we?" Sasuke asks

"Yes we shall." Naruto says

They stare each other down and then they run at each other. The fight has begun. Naruto and Sasuke trade blows to each other. Naruto punches Sasuke in the face but Sasuke counters with a kick in the gut. They separate and Naruto does a leg sweep knocking Sasuke off his feet. He gets back up and kicks Naruto in the head. Blood starts to trickle down his mouth and he spits some out.

"Nice move."

"I know."

"But it's not good enough."

Sasuke was about to punch Naruto but he disappears but reappears and punches Sasuke hard in the gut causing him to cough up blood. What they didn't know is they were being watched by unwanted eyes.

"Kukukukuku. My, my Sasuke and Naruto sure are fighting well. Let's see how well they do at full power." Orochimaru sneers

Everybody was in shock and awe at Naruto and Sasuke's fight. The blows are doing heavy damage and would instantly kill anybody who stands in their way. Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya have stern looks on their faces reading _"They're not fighting at their fullest power."_ but nobody notices. They just keep on staring at the fight.

Naruto and Sasuke hit each other with kicks, punches and other taijutsu moves until they separate panting.

"Let's do some ninjutsu." Sasuke pants

"Yeah." Naruto pants

Sasuke does hand signs and inhales.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." Sasuke unleashes the fireball attack and Naruto dodges.

"Very good but not good enough." Naruto puts his hands together. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)." A bunch of Naruto clones poof in and they wail on Sasuke and he knocks them back.

"I'm impressed with that technique. But let's continue." Sasuke does hand signs and inhales again only this time he puts his thumb and finger over his mouth.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)." He releases multiple fireballs depleting the clones until it was down to the original.

"You think you're so hot with those fire techniques." Naruto rants.

"I'd say that was a good warm-up. Why don't we fight at full power?" Sasuke says

"Yes we shall." Naruto says

Everybody was shocked at what they heard. It was all just a warm-up. The fight will really begin.

"Did he say what I thought he said?" Shikamaru asks

"You heard right." Neji says

"Looks like they're about to unleash their ultimate power. We better brace for impact." Kakashi says

Sasuke closes his eyes and opens them revealing his sharingan and his chakra flares up tenfold pushing Naruto back a bit. He grins at Sasuke's power.

"Impressive but wait till you fight with my friend. He'll rip you to shreds." Naruto says

Naruto clutches his fists and the red chakra starts to flare. His eyes turn to blood red slits, his teeth extend into fangs, his whisker scars expand and his nails become claws. He then gets engulfed in red chakra first one tail, then two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and finally nine. The ground cracks and becomes a crater as Naruto unleashes an earth shattering roar. Everybody was shocked at how much power Naruto has obtained with nine tails. Orochimaru is shocked as well.

"_I underestimated the boy's power with the nine-tailed fox's. More for me to steal it. Kukukukuku." _Orochimaru thought.

"**Ah. It feels good to be out again. And now its time for the real fight to begin." **Kyuubi Naruto snarled

"Bring it on, you nine-tailed freak" Sasuke says

"**With pleasure, but be warned I won't hold back." **

"Neither will I."

"**You mess with Sakura, joined Orochimaru and tried to destroy our hometown. I will make you pay. By the time this fight is over, I'll kill you where you stand. You hear me, you bastard? I'll kill you!!!!!!"**

Lightning strikes and thunder booms as Naruto and Sasuke once again stare each other down. The fight will continue.

"_Do it, Naruto. Fight Sasuke until he's defeated." _Sakura thought.

To Be Continued

This fight was just a warm-up. They've raised their power levels up to unimaginable levels. Will Naruto win the fight and get rid of Orochimaru? Find out next time. Please read and review. Naruto will win. Believe it!


	7. Naruto vs Sasuke Part 2

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Her I am again with Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews. To answer your question on where I am in the Naruto manga, I'm only as far as Orochimaru's Invasion. Way before the 2 ½ year time skip. Volume 13-14 basically. Don't steer me wrong about this story. I know about how 4 tails can easily kill Orochimaru and Sasuke but 3 years can make you stronger. I didn't think it was that much of a big deal that I'm doing stuff wrong and I'm sorry. Forgive me but I don't know much about the 2 ½ year time skip. Please don't say anything about it. I apologize again for not realizing that you guys make a big deal out of this. Anyway, I'll reduce his power to 4 tails against Sasuke, but when he fights Orochimaru, its 9 tails or nothing. Capishe? Besides during his 3 year training, he was able to speak in his kyuubi form and he won't pass out from all that power. He's gotten over that. Anyway prepare for the conclusion of Naruto vs. Sasuke and then it'll be Naruto vs. Orochimaru so stay tuned for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would love Naruto.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Flashbacks and Dreams

Chapter 7

Naruto vs. Sasuke Part 2

Lightning strikes and thunder booms as red and blue chakras clash with each other. Naruto in his full 9 tails form and Sasuke with his Sharingan. They stare each other down with angry battle ready faces. Then Naruto closes his eyes and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asks

"**I decided that this form would be too much for you." **Kyuubi Naruto says

"What makes you say that?"

"**I can sense the power within you and compared to mine, you have no chance in hell. But what I can do is reduce it to 4 just to even the odds."**

"Whatever. Do what you need to do so we can continue to fight."

"**Sooner or later you have to be patient."**

Naruto concentrated his chakra and it reduced to 4 tails.

"**There that's much better. But as for your master, I'll go all out on him with all 9 tails so he better be ready."**

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Let's continue to fight."

"**As you wish and prepare to die."**

"Heh. You wish"

They stare each other down again. This goes on for a few minutes until they strike running at each other. They make it to each other and they connect fists causing a massive shockwave knocking everybody but themselves off their feet.

"Wow that was strong." Sakura says with a shocking look on her face.

"That's just 4 tails alone. 9 tails is a lot stronger." Jiraiya says

"We already saw that form but he did nothing." Ino says

"That's because he wanted to give Sasuke some competition and not instantly kill him." Neji says

"That's Naruto for you." Shikamaru says

"Let's see what happens." Kakashi says

Naruto and Sasuke continue exchanging blows causing pain and blood to gush out. Everybody keep on watching and that stirred the Sand and Sound ninjas.

"Go get him, Sasuke." A Sand Ninja says

"Kill the vessel and take the spirit inside." A Sound Ninja says.

All the cheering from the Sand and Sound was the last straw. Naruto stops and starts to glow with the red chakra. They stopped cheering and looked at Naruto wondering what was happening.

"**You think you can cheer Sasuke on while I'm around? You got another thing coming. Kiss your lives good bye because I'm coming." **He turns around with a furious look **"To kill you!!!!!"**

He rushes at them very fast. They cry out in fear as he approaches them but when he gets right at them he disappears. They wonder where he went until a Sand Ninja falls over bleeding with scratches.

"What the hell?" A Sound ninja wonders

He appears behind them.

"**Hello and goodbye."**

He rushes at them and slashes all of them. They cry out in pain as blood gushes everywhere. It was a massacre as Nauto cuts all the Sand and Sound to pieces. Sakura and the others weren't feeling so good seeing that. Naruto stops with blood on his hands and claws. He then approaches Sasuke licking the blood off his hands until his hands were clean.

"**Now where were we?" **

"Let's fight with swords now." Sasuke says as he takes out a sword with a snake on it.

Naruto looked at the sword with a disgusting look on his face.

"You like it? Orochimaru gave it to me for my loyalty and now I'm going to kill you with it." He smirks

"**We shall see." **He puts his hands in a summoning pose and a sword poofs into existence. He takes out the sword and it emits a red glow. The sword has the nine tailed fox on it with the nine tails at the hilt and the head at the bottom. Naruto swings his sword and gives him a bring it on.

Sasuke charges at Naruto with sword in hand. The swords clash and you can hear the ringing for miles. They apply pressure and they face each other.

"You're good."

"**So are you."**

They separate and stare each other down then they charge and slash. Swords clanging and the occasional connection causing a little blood to come out. They continue to attack each other until Sasuke activates a ninjutsu. He throws a string at Naruto and does the hand symbols and holds his breath.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)." He releases the fire onto the string and hits Naruto.

Naruto emerges unscathed. Sasuke has a surprised look on his face.

"**Was that supposed to hurt? I don't think so. I'm immune to fire attacks." **

They continue to connect blades and slash at each other until they stand panting.

"This has been quite a fight."

"**Indeed it has but let's end this."**

"Yes we shall"

They rush at each other with swords out. Then they stab each other. Everybody was waiting for the result of the fight. Naruto and Sasuke grunt as they embed each other with their swords. They continue this until Sasuke coughs up blood. He looks down at Naruto's sword embedded in his heart.

"Good shot" he falls over.

Naruto turns back to normal.

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you okay? Naruto asks

"Yeah thanks to you, I'm free from Orochimaru's clutches. Take care of Sakura for me."

He starts crying. "I will."

"Beat the shit out of Orochimaru. Save the day and become a hero. I'll watch over you." He dies

Sakura and the others come over to Naruto and sees Sasuke's dead body. Some of them cry while others mourn. Naruto cries until he gets up and walks away. They look at him and he starts to emit the fox's chakra once again.

"First you try to invade my hometown, then you kill the third hokage, then you take away Sasuke and Sakura well no more!" Naruto starts to change back to his Kyuubi form.

"**Orochimaru, I'll kill you!!!!!!!"**

"Kukukukuku. So he killed Sasuke and now he wants me. Very well then if he wants me, he can have me." Orochimaru says

To Be Continued

Naruto defeated Sasuke and now its Orochimaru's turn. Please read and review. Be prepared for the final showdown. Stay tuned.


	8. Naruto vs Orochimaru Part 1

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello again. Sorry for the delay. It took me a while to figure out how to make Naruto and Orochimaru's fight work. I know I made Sasuke out of character but hey it's better than him excepting to be Orochimaru's new body. And now the moment you've been waiting for Naruto vs. Orochimaru. Enjoy. Oh by the way, should I delete this story and revise it with the correct words and names or should I leave it alone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 8

Naruto vs. Orochimaru Part 1

Naruto stands in front of everybody mad as hell in his kyuubi form. Sakura approaches him and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"I know you're mad at Orochimaru for all he's done but I need to heal you first and you need to rest also." Sakura said with concern

Naruto still stands there mad until he turns back to his normal form and turns around to face Sakura.

"You're right, Sakura. That's why I fell in love with you. You're concerned about me." He says as his eyes roll in the back of his head and he falls over.

"Naruto!" Ino says

"Don't worry about him. He's been through worse. Believe me." Jiraiya says

Sakura removed Naruto's clothes down to his underwear to get a good look at his wounds. There are cuts and slashes all over his chest, arms, legs, head, back and a stab wound on his stomach through his back. She then balanced her chakra and placed her hands on his chest and unleashed her healing jutsu sealing up his wounds and restoring his energy.

"That's my girl. Just the way I taught her." Tsunade smiled

Sakura gets up as Naruto stirs awake and looks at Sakura.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. It's what I do. Here are your clothes." She hands him his clothes

Naruto took the clothes from Sakura and puts them on. Then he gets up and stretches getting ready to fight. He turns around and faces the group.

"This is my fight. I don't want anybody to interfere unless Orochimaru plays a dirty trick like he always does. No matter what happens don't come and help me. You got it?"

Everybody nods their heads.

"You be careful now, Naruto." Sakura says

"I will. I'm going to kill Orochimaru once and for all." He smiles

All of a sudden they hear evil laughter coming from on top of the palace roof and they look up to see Orochimaru.

"That was a great fight. I really enjoyed it. Even though you killed my new body, after this fight I'll use yours instead." Orochimaru says

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto says

Orochimaru jumps off the roof and goes towards Naruto. He gives him a sneer so sinister; it could make a brave man quiver in his boots. He stands a few feet away from Naruto and they stare each other down. Sakura and the others move a good few feet away from Naruto and Orochimaru. The chakra storm starts again. They stare at each other for a little while longer until they launch at each other. The final showdown has begun. Fists and feet fly as they punch and kick each other every which way. Everybody is shocked how much power they're putting into their punches and kicks. They're surprised they're not breaking bones. They keep on kicking and punching until they separate panting and sweating. Then they got out their kunai and shuriken and they charge again. They throw their weapons missing or slashing their targets. Orochimaru smiles and his snake tongue lick the blood from the scratch on his cheek.

"I love the taste of my blood but I love to taste yours." Orochimaru sneers

"Bring it on you snake bastard." Naruto says

Orochimaru does some hand seals and pulls his fist back.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)." He says making a punching motion and shadow snakes emerge and head towards Naruto.

Naruto stands there as the shadow snakes approach him but when they do they disappear without a trace. Everybody wondered how Orochimaru's attack didn't work but that question was answered when Naruto raises a clawed hand. He lifts his head up and he has red slitted eyes, scarred whiskers and fangs. He was glowing with red chakra.

"**No more mister nice guy." **Naruto growls

Naruto charges at Orochimaru and they fight again. Naruto slashes at Orochimaru with his claws and he dodges. Naruto keeps attacking while Orochimaru dodges. Orochimaru then gets away from Naruto.

"I see your using the kyuubi's power. Let's see you and your friends handle this." Orochimaru says as he does some hand symbols and places his and on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kyodaija (Summoning Technique Giant Snakes)" All of a sudden a bunch of Giant Snakes poof into existence hissing and slithering.

"**So you summoned snakes. How thoughtful." **Naruto says

"I just wanted a little entertainment before we continue." He sneers.

"You rotten snake in the grass." Jiraiya says

"Why thank you. Now my snakes. Kill everybody. Don't leave anything behind."

Everybody gets into battle positions as the snakes slither and hiss in anticipation as they prepare to tear their prey limb from limb.

To Be Continued

Orochimaru has summoned out snakes and it looks like Naruto and the gang is in big trouble. Find out what happens next time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	9. Naruto vs Orochimaru Part 2

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I changed the first 6 chapters and I hope I did it right. Now its time for part 2 of Naruto vs. Orochimaru. The snakes are on the loose and are about to devour Naruto and his friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold **_Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 9

Naruto vs. Orochimaru Part 2

The giant snakes look down upon Naruto and the others licking their lips with hunger. Sakura and the others are in battle positions waiting for them to strike and they do. They separate and the snakes follow. Gaara runs for a while with a snake behind him but he stops and the snake does also. The snake hisses and waits to strike.

"Heh. You think you're the best thing to come from Orochimaru huh? Well I'll tell you something I don't give a damn. He has betrayed us for the last time and I won't tolerate it." Gaara says as sand works its way to the snake.

The snake gets ready to strike but the sand engulfs the snake. Gaara smiles and raises his hand.

"Sabaku Kyū (Desert Coffin). You mean nothing to me. I hope you'll like it in hell! Sabaku Sōsō (Desert Funeral)" He closes his hand and the snake writhes in pain until blood splatters from the sand ensuing the snake was dead.

Kankuro and Temari run from 2 snakes chasing them. The snakes hiss ready to strike.

"Let's take them out" Kankuro says

"Right." Temari says

Kankuro stops and unleashes his puppet from its wrapping. He then does some hand symbols and unleashes his chakra.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)." He says and Karasu comes to life.

The snake attacks the puppet but to no avail it leaps out of the way. It lunges again but the puppet opens its mouth and launches a bunch of shuriken and it pierces the snake and it writhes in pain. It kept shooting until the snake was sliced in half.

"_We're doing this for you Naruto." _He thought

Temari takes out her fan and does some hand symbols and concentrates her chakra on her fan.

"Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)" She yells as she summons out her weasel Kamatari. The snake tries to strike Kamatari but he disappeared before the snake hit the ground. The snake looks around until it yells out in pain as Kamatari slashed the snake decapitating it.

Everybody took out the other snakes until there was only one left facing Naruto.

"Your friends are good but can you beat this snake?" Orochimaru says

"**I'm sure I can you bastard." **Naruto growls

The snake lunges and Naruto leaps out of the way. The snake keeps on striking and Naruto dodges until he strikes back. He cracks his fingers and does a devastating claw slash that causes the snake to screech in pain. Naruto then does some hand symbols and calls out his technique.

"**Kyuubi Sword of Fire!" **He yells and the familiar sword materializes and Naruto takes it and slashes the snake's head off. Everybody looks on as Naruto approaches Orochimaru with a determined look. He stops in front of him and gets into fighting position.

"**Let's finish this" **

"With pleasure. But first." He says doing some hand symbols and yells out "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of Heaven)." He opens his mouth and a snake comes out and he grabs the familiar sword that killed the Third Hokage and gets into battle position.

"**_This is it, Kit. We're about to kill the most ruthless ninja in the whole entire country."_** Kyuubi says

"_You got that right."_ Naruto says to Kyuubi.

Everybody looks in awe and determination at the scene of Naruto and Orochimaru staring each other down with a sword in their hands.

"_This is for you, Third Hokage. Payback for killing you." _Naruto thought.

"**I'm going to kill you for what you've done. You killed the Third Hokage. You wanted me to kill Sasuke and you killed a lot of people throughout your entire life well no more. This ends now!" **Naruto yells as his chakra flares in the form of nine tails.

"Small words from a pathetic fool. I'll live forever. You'll never kill me." Orochimaru says

"**Oh yes I will. I'll make sure you rot in hell you bastard" **He growls

Naruto and Orochimaru stare each other down for a little bit longer. The skies darken and lightning strikes and thunder booms at the sheer power between them. A moment goes by until they launch at each other swords at the ready to hack each other to bits. The get at each other and their swords clash making a loud ringing noise that can be heard for miles. They struggle to get at each other. They separate panting and sweating. Everybody was flabbergasted at the power between Naruto and Orochimaru.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Ino says

"I know what you mean. It's just like Naruto to fight against a monster." Shikamaru says

"_Go Naruto; send this bastard to hell and save us all." _Sakura thought.

"What do you think, Jiraiya? Think he'll save us all?" Tsunade asks

"Being my apprentice, he damn well better or I'll kick his ass before we all die. I'm just kidding. He will. After all I taught him everything I know and what the 4th hokage knew and with 3 years he's powerful." Jiraiya says

Naruto and Orochimaru run at each other hacking and slashing causing cuts and slashes to form on each other's bodies as well as blood oozing out of the wounds. They continue to hack and slash for a good few minutes. They separate again panting and sweating.

"You're doing well so far. I haven't had a decent battle since I fought against my former comrades." He says staring at Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"But I'm done playing games. This ends now."

"**Bring it on you bastard."**

They both stared each other but then they did some hand signs. Naruto's sword and body is engulfed in flames and Orochimaru's sword and body is engulfed in shadow snakes. They stare each other down.

"This is it. The final blow that'll determine who will win this battle. Good luck Naruto." Kakashi says

Everybody looks on at what is about to unfold. Only one word comes to everybody's mind.

'_Naruto'_

They run at each other with their swords pointing. They yell out their attacks.

"**Kyuubi Fire Inferno!!!!"**

"Shadow Snake Venom!!!!!"

They slash each other. Everybody looks on at who won. Time flows slowly. They stand for a moment until they both cough up blood but Orochimaru is engulfed in flames.

"Auuuuugghhh!!! What have you done?! You bastard I'll never forgive you for this."

"**Tch. See if I care. You made our village suffer and now you're paying the price. Give my regards to Sasuke and Itachi. Rot in hell, you son of a bitch."**

Everybody looks in awe as Orochimaru screams in pain as his body rots away never to be seen again.

"Naruto did it. He beat Orochimaru. I don't believe it." Ino says

"After all these years we can finally live in peace." Kakashi says

"Yay!! Naruto did it!!!!" Sakura cheered.

"**Cha! Orochimaru is gone for good." **Inner Sakura says

Everybody rushes towards Naruto congratulating him. Naruto turns back to normal and smiles at his friends. They hug him and pat him on the back.

"I knew you could do it." Sakura says

"Way to go, buddy!" Lee says slapping him on the back.

"You did well Naruto." Gaara smiles

"Aw it was nothing. Even though you guys want to congratulate me I need to rest." He says as his eyes roll in the back of his head and he faints. Jiraiya catches him.

"He deserves it." Tsunade says

"Yeah. Let's go back." Jiraiya says

They look down at Naruto and he has a smile on his face.

To Be Continued.

All right. That's it for Orochimaru. He's gone for good. Only 1 chapter left and this story is history. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please read and review.


	10. Peace at Last

Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom

By dbzgtfan2004

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sadly this is the last chapter but don't fret, there'll probably be a Nine-Tailed Fox and Cherry Blossom 2 but I'm not entirely sure yet. Keep your hopes up for that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had making it. Thank you so much again and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump do.

Key

**Bold** Inner Sakura and Kyuubi Naruto

**Bold** _Italics_ Kyuubi

_Italics_ Thoughts, Dreams and Flashbacks

Chapter 10

Peace at Last

Sakura and the others have taken Naruto to the hospital where he sleeps peacefully but then again he is within his mind with Kyuubi.

"**_You have done well, kit. That bastard Orochimaru is rotting in hell. He is of no threat anymore." _**Kyuubi says

"Yeah I know but you helped me so you deserve some credit as well." Naruto says

"_**Yes I know but at least nobody would shun you anymore since you have me sealed inside you."**_

"You have a point. Since I saved the village, nobody will give me any threatening looks."

"**_Yes."_**

All of a sudden he has a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"_**I have a feeling that this isn't over."**_

"What do you mean? Orochimaru's dead."

"_**Yes I know but there's something off but I can't quite put my claw on it."**_

"That is weird."

"_**Maybe it's just my imagination."**_

"I see."

"_**Well you best wake up and see your friends."**_

"Right. I shall speak to you again whenever I need your help."

"_**That you will, kit."**_

Naruto wakes up seeing Sakura and the others hovering over him.

"Ugh. What did I miss?" he groaned

"Naruto you're awake!" Sakura hugs him

"You have done well, Naruto." Tsunade smiles.

Sakura keeps on hugging him until he turns blue in the face.

"Sakura…..air."

She notices. "Oh" and she lets go. "Sorry."

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asks

"I feel better." He smiles

He looks around and notices a pile of gifts, flowers, cards and balloons of thanks and get well soon. He smiled.

"You have enough energy to get up?" Jiraiya asks

"I'll try." He says lifting himself up struggling a bit.

"Let me help you." Sakura says helping him up.

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem. Let me heal you some more." She places her hands on his chest and they glow green healing him entirely.

"I feel like my old self again."

"Glad to hear that. Let's get you out of here." Tsunade says

"Right." He says getting his stuff. Sakura, Kakashi and Jiraiya help.

A moment later the whole village stands near Hokage tower eagerly waiting for Tsunade to tell them the good news. She shows up and everybody cheers.

"My fellow citizens of Konohagure. The evil snake demon Orochimaru is dead."

Everybody cheers hearing that.

"And here is the man who saved us all, Naruto Uzumaki." She says pointing her hand to Naruto.

Everybody is shocked. They mutter a bit but then they cheer. He smiles and waves.

"If it weren't for him, Orochimaru would've destroyed this village and taken over."

Everybody agrees.

"Now we shall be at peace but that doesn't mean it'll last forever. Let's enjoy it while we still can. That is all." She leaves

Everybody cheers.

Sakura approaches Naruto.

"You were great." She says

"So were you." He says

"I love you, my big strong fox."

"I love you too, my cherry blossom."

They kiss and everybody cheers.

"I'm glad they confessed." Jiraiya says

"Yeah. They deserve each other." Tsunade says

"Like I deserve you." He puckers his lips for a kiss.

"I don't think so." Tsunade says as she pulls her fist back and punches him to kingdom come.

"Eh I tried." He says as he hits the ground hard.

Naruto and Sakura keep on kissing until they separate. They smile at each other then they hold hands and wave to the crowd as the keep on cheering. They will be enjoying the rest of their lives.

The End

Well that's it. No more. This story has ended but don't cry I'll be back with a sequel hopefully. I sort of have an idea of Naruto not being the only one with a nine-tailed fox demon within him. What if Sakura has a female nine-tailed fox demon within herself? Sort of a mate the Kyuubi once had before he was sealed. Just an idea. Not entirely sure on that one. Then again Orochimaru's dead so I don't know if I should bring him back along with Sasuke or not. Also I don't know much on Akatsuke so I don't really know if I should involve them to go after Naruto and Sakura. If you think that's a good idea then I'll do it other than that can you give me some ideas for a sequel? I would really appreciate it. Please read and review. Thank you and stay tuned.


End file.
